Problem: If $x \dagger y = x^{2}+2y^{2}$, find $-3 \dagger -6$.
Solution: Substitute in $x = -3$ and $y = -6$ to get $(-3)^{2}+2(-6)^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $81$.